


First Use

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [8]
Category: Alphas
Genre: First Time Using Powers, Gen, gen - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written around an Alphas prompt during fic_promptly's Contest Week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Use

**Author's Note:**

> Written around an Alphas prompt during fic_promptly's Contest Week.

The first time that, Nina, actually used her ability on someone with full intent is when she is a teenager, it is to steal material possessions from someone and later on money from another person. Its so easy to just impose her will briefly over another person and take what she wants from them.

So easy to lie and say that the items were given to her by someone when she is asked about how she had gotten her hands on such items that she wouldn't have normally.

Pushing someone's will away and taking over is amusing for her, because she knows that they can't do anything to stop her from doing it in the first place.

To make it even better, the people she pushes her will onto, often always come back to themselves feeling confusion.


End file.
